


Lithe

by kaige68



Series: Regret [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Vague, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithe

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/49780.html). This is RPS.

The great thing about fear is that it is supple, lithe, bendable. It can fit into any mind, thought, scenario. And because of that it can take deep rooting space and grow.

He couldn’t tell anyone that he’d admitted what he had, and he was so afraid that everyone would find out. He didn’t fear that his career would be over, he didn’t care if that were all that true. He feared the pity he’d receive. He feared the tight hugs, from his other friends. He feared the small smiles, and the new wave of blind dates with wrong people.


End file.
